


Run, Wolf girl, Run

by theStorybook_Wolvesss



Series: Songs of the Bad wolf [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Poetry, F/M, Poetry, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStorybook_Wolvesss/pseuds/theStorybook_Wolvesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written May 2012, Poetry inspired by Rose Tyler, as the Bad wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Wolf girl, Run

Run wolfgirl, run, burn bright like the sun 

We don't have much time, now the battle's begun

Run wolfgirl, run, hear the cry of the moon

Hope that the truth means he'll come to you soon

  


Run wolfgirl, run, starry gold-dusted eyes,

Never look back, you know you can't hide

Howl, wolfgirl, howl, sing to the night,

As the world breaks around you, you stand up to fight

  


Dance, wolfgirl, dance, like a flame on the fire,

Take this one chance to jump ever higher 

Run, wolfgirl, run, though you're broken and bleeding

The ticking of clocks brings you closer to healing 

  


The strength if the wolf, in the heart of a girl,

The love of a human, who knows she's been burned,

She'll chase out the darkness and she'll always return 

  


Jump, wolfgirl, jump, don't be frightened to fall

Into the arms of an oncoming storm

Run, wolfgirl, run, when you're head's in the clouds,

Keep your eyes up ahead and your feet on the ground

  


Run, wolfgirl, run feel the fear on your skin,

Don't play to the weakness of giving in

Sing, wolfgirl sing, and dance in the dark,

Shake the dust off the world with one fearless bark

  


Burn, wolfgirl, burn, destroy those who taunt,

The power within you will follow and haunt

Run, wolfgirl, run they can't take you down,

Stand in the storm, show the love you have found 

  


A wolf and a storm, and a battle of worlds 

A girl who's determined to stand through the blows,

She's made her choice- a long time ago

  


Hush, wolfgirl, hush- please don't you cry!

This may be the end, but it isn't goodbye

Dream, wolfgirl, dream, hear him call out your name

Never lose hope, for there's always a way

  


Howl, wolfgirl howl and run, wolfgirl, run

You don't have much time - now the battle's begun

So burn Bright like the sun and run, wolfgirl, run! 

  



End file.
